


Bleach

by Ohgress



Category: 12 Monkeys (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Doom, F/M, Love Confessions, epic sappy love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3634026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohgress/pseuds/Ohgress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No summary. Just feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bleach

This was it. Maybe. Cole couldn't be sure. There could be another sample out there somewhere but this had to be one of the final ones. Cassie was ready with her bottle of bleach in one hand and the small glass container in the other. That was when Cole panicked.

"Wait, Cassie! Don't! I love you!" It was out of his mouth before he knew it. 

"You love me??" Cassie turned around swiftly to look at Cole. She was shocked, and frankly a little annoyed.

"I’m sorry, Cass. I shouldn’t have said that. I shouldn’t even be feeling it, but I do and I’m sorry for being selfish," Cole blabbered franticly, looking down.

"You really love me?" Cassie could see he was being earnest. She took a step towards him. Cole did the same and looked at her.

"Yes, I fell in love with you a long time ago. I didn’t know it then, but I know now. And I’m sorry for everything I have put you through. I was so set on this mission, I didn’t see it at first. I was only thinking about erasing my wrongs and saving the world, but you changed me, Cassie. And now I don’t know what to do anymore. I want you to live, but I don’t want to leave you." He pleaded with her. Because if this was their last moment together, he wanted her to know. He wanted her to know how he felt. Was that so wrong?

Cassie's head was spinning. James loved her. She may have suspected it, but she had pushed all those suspicions away. They hurt to much. It hurt too much to choose. She really had to do this, there was no other way, but she didn't want him to leave either. She had grown use to him, he was her everyday, her best friend. 

"James… I love you too." It was true. Cassie loved him. She couldn't see it any other way.

"You do?" Cole couldn't believe he was hearing this.

"Yes. Yes, I love you."

"Oh Cassie!" Cole flung himself at her, cupping her face with his calloused hands and kissed her, like his life depended on it. His life did depend on it. The clock was ticking and every second he could steal for them, he would. 

Cassie met his lips with hunger. She had dreamed of those lips, dreamed of being in those strong arms. Her body ached for him. When he pulled back for a moment, she licked her lips and dove in again. 

Cassie tasted like nothing he had tasted before. Sweet with a scent of vanilla coming off her. When she parted her lips and traced her tongue against his lower lip, Cole unvoluntarily growled and attacked her mouth with his tounge. He moved one arm around her back to get her even closer and Cassie wrapped her arms around his neck. They molded together in that lab, drinking from each other as much as they could. This was heaven. It was okay to die now. 

The kiss that had begun passionately eventually ebbed out into slow sweet kisses. Cassie couldn't stop smiling as Cole bumped his nose to hers. They pressed their foreheads together and allowed themselves to catch their breaths.

"What are we gonna do, Cassie?" Cole said while resting his head on hers, just breathing her in. He didn't want to leave, but if he had to, this was a good moment for it. But Cassie would be all alone.

"I don't know." Cassie leaned back and looked at him. His hair fell around his face. He looked tired. He was smiling at her but his eyes were sad. Could she really give this lionhearted man up for a long healthy life on her own, for 7 billion long healthy lifes. Time was cruel. 

"I think you need to destroy that vial, Cass." Cole had made up his mind. He would not be selfish, he owed the world not to be. He wasn't supposed to be here anyway. Cassie wasn't supposed to love him. He saw a tear roll down Cassie's cheek. "No Cass, listen to me." He took her face in his hands again. "You're gonna be okay. I know you will, you're strong. In fact, you're the strongest woman I've ever met. And I like strong women, so no surprise I fell for you". Cassie chuckled between her sobs and smiled at him. That smile. That smile would save the world. Cole knew that.

"No. Cole, I need you."

"You really don't, Cass. And I am sorry for all this, I shouldn't have said it, but I just couldn't go without you knowing. I love you, Cass, and you're going to use that bleach now, and then you are going to go home and start a new life".

Cassie felt like her world was falling apart. He was right. Of course he was right, she knew that. But she had just gotten to taste him, to feel like what it would be having him forever. Her face screwed up in a cry and he took her in his arms again, stroking the back of her head, quietly shushing her sobs. "You're gonna be okay, Cassie, you're gonna be okay", he whispered to her. She was going to be okay, she almost believed him. But furthermore, if she didn't do this, she wouldn't be able to live herself. The guilt of not doing what they were supposed to do would kill their love eventually. She took a breath and released herself from his embrace.

"Okay", she nodded. "Let's do this. But first, I'm really glad you told me, James. You don't have to be sorry. You are loved. Remember that, wherever you might go.". 

Cole smiled and shivered. She loved him. Everything was okay. This was it. He looked at her intensly to burn the memory into his brain. "Okay, Cassie". He nodded towards the lab table where the vial and the bleach was.

Cassie walked over to table and opened the bleach bottle. Then she took the vial with the virus and quickly flipped the cap open and poured the liquid into the bleach.

Nothing really happend. Cole had steadied himself by leaning to the opposite lab table, and there he still stood. They looked at each other. Cole sighed. 

"Must be more samples out there", he said deadpan. Cassie sighed.

"I need a holiday", she concluded.

"How about Florida?"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having the flu (or maybe it's the plague) so I'm no condition to judge the quality of this. Call it fever hallucinations.


End file.
